According to this standard, it is possible by means of a handset to have the base station carry out orders. According to known techniques, this is called the transparent mode for programming various services to be carried out by the base station.
Because of the fact that one works by means of controls which are keyed in on the keyboard of handsets and which are then transmitted by radio channels which are likely to fade, one is not certain that the requested operation is suitably executed.